This invention relates to transistor circuits and, more particularly, to a new and improved Darlington transistor arrangement.
Heretofore, Darlington transistor arrangements have had certain disadvantages resulting from the necessity to provide long surface leakage paths between different sets of terminals. Where projecting ribs are provided to increase the length of the leakage path, the transistor cannot be mounted directly on a circuit board and where recesses are provided for that purpose the size of the transistor must be increased. Moreover, where a stepped arrangement has been provided, the interaction between high current and low current conductors at a crossing location causes signal distortions.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a new and improved Darlington transistor arrangement which overcomes the above-mentioned disadvantages of the prior art.
Another object is to provide a Darlington transistor body wherein certain terminals are situated at an upper level stepped above the level for another terminal, but having no rib so as to permit direct mounting to a printed circuit board, while providing a sufficient insulation distance between the terminals without enlarging the outer configuration of the transistor body and avoiding any interaction between the wiring for the power terminals and the wiring for the base terminal when two transistors are wired in parallel.